


该如何杀死一个机器人

by Cestlavie_sins



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cestlavie_sins/pseuds/Cestlavie_sins
Summary: 我们使用暴力，但我们是好人。
Relationships: Rev-9 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	该如何杀死一个机器人

这是场针对机器人的谋杀。

Rev-9循着丹妮而来，他没有意识到丹妮为何会毫无防备的坐在沙发上，但他还没有学会人类的多疑。Rev-9将手臂化作尖刃，并向前迈了一步，而此刻丹妮按下了手里的按钮，电磁场无声无息地启动了，丹妮什么都没听到什么也没看到，而Rev-9的瞳孔骤然放大，然后失去了光彩——  
他被强制关机了。  
丹妮额头上出了一层薄薄的汗，这是卡尔的提议：建造一个小型的电磁场，引诱Rev-9过来，然后在强磁下迫使他关机。  
这个计划有任何一点闪失，丹妮的头可能已经不在她脖子上了。但还好，好人们得偿所愿，Rev-9顺利地被关机了，他就像人晕倒一样，向前跌倒了。  
Rev-9以一种柔顺的姿态倒在丹妮的怀里，丹妮下意识地环住了他，因此这个人形机器人才没有滑道地上。阳光从丹妮身后的窗户照射了进来，这个面容温和的机器人就像畏光的吸血鬼一样，现出了原型，他的手臂先是恢复成了人类的样子，垂在身体两侧，他的衣服也融化成黑色的液态物质，然后悉数被吸收进了皮肤。  
丹妮拍了拍他的脸，叫他的名字，“Rev-9？”他的皮肤冰凉细腻，睫毛像鸦羽一样在眼下投下一片阴影，他毫无反应，像是死了一样。  
格蕾丝此时翻窗而入，她的目光有些担忧，她说：“还好我们成功了。”  
丹妮不知道是不是被那阵无声无息的电磁波影响到了，她朝格蕾丝扯出了一个笑容，想让对方安心一点。Rev-9一点也不重，丹妮环着他的腰思考了一秒钟，就轻而易举地把这个大男人以公主抱的姿势抱了起来。Rev-9的身体缺少了电流的控制，显得有些柔若无骨，他的头靠在了丹妮肩上。  
丹妮站了起来，她低头看着Rev-9那张关机的、被精确计算过的、天使一样的墨西哥裔脸庞，忽然鼻腔一热，旋即晕了过去。

这是她生命中第一次抱一个男人，还是以公主抱地形式，并且只抱了两秒，然后齐齐地摔在了地板上。

——

丹妮是因为一声巨大的爆炸声醒来的，她的鼻孔里被格蕾丝贴心的塞了两团纸，丹妮把纸揪了出来，然后在一片硝烟散去后，看到了躺在手术台上、四肢和脖子都被金属固定好的、赤身裸体的Rev-9。  
莎拉嘲笑她：“不是吧，丹妮，你居然对着一个机器人流鼻血，还晕了过去。”  
“是电磁波让她流鼻血的。”卡尔替丹妮解释，他的手里拿着遥控器，第一个走上去查看Rev-9的状况。  
丹妮问：“他死了吗？”  
“没有。”卡尔摇摇头，“和我们预想的一样，他的进程仍然是两个小时后重启，我刚刚试了，氢电池爆炸杀不死他。”  
Rev-9躺在那里，他的腹部被氢电池炸的开膛破肚，但他并不会像人类一样开膛破肚，也不会流血，因此整个画面还不算血腥，他腹腔里的黑色金属裸漏了出来，被炸开的液态金属正以缓慢的速度修补着破烂的躯体，无论看了多少次，丹妮还是为此感到惊奇。  
Rev-9俊美的面容和他身上的暴力形成了一种奇异的对比，丹妮忍不住摸了摸他的脸，真实的就像她在摸Diego的脸一样。  
忽然她手下的脸发生了变化，就像青春期的女孩长大了一样，Rev-9的面庞发生了一些微小的变化，他的鼻子变得更小、下巴变得更尖，随即这种变化像波纹一样扩散到了Rev-9的全身，液态金属就像整容医生一样调整身体的参数，很快Rev-9变成了一个身材曼妙的短发女性，甚至连性器官也是，它的下身变成十分标准十分美丽的、没有毛发的女性下体。  
“这是机器在进行自我测试。”卡尔解释。  
莎拉也走了过来，补充道：“你醒之前，这玩意一直在试它的武器系统，你都不知道它有多变化多端，它的手还可以变成猫爪子那种东西。”  
丹妮抓住了重点，她问：“我晕过去多久了。”  
“半个小时。”

——

Rev-9很快又把自己变了回来，卡尔解释了Rev-9的变化：“这是能够变化形态的机器人的两种初始外观，一般来说男性外观更节能。”  
丹妮打量起Rev-9的身体，他除了卷发和眉眼，别的地方都没有设计出体毛，光裸又干净，看起来像个严苛脱毛的色情片的男演员一样。同样的，设计者好像也没考虑到成年男性的某些地方不应该是如此粉嫩的颜色，它蜜色的皮肤和形状完美的下半身，让丹妮的脸有点烫了起来。  
还好没人发现丹妮这个正常人类的胡思乱想。  
卡尔拿着一个粗大的玻璃管子走了过来，他先是把Rev-9往上拖了拖，好让Rev-9的头颅垂在手术台边上，然后他掰开Rev-9的嘴，把那根管子捅了进去，丹妮问：“这是做什么？”  
“看看他的嘴是不是通往他的身体内部，如果是的话，我们可以试试从内部爆破。”  
丹妮没有任何立场同情Rev-9,但她就是有些不合时宜的于心不忍，她在心态上还很难把一个人形物种和人类完全分开，她旁观着这个堪称凌虐的现场，在手术台上文静的Rev-9对比下，卡尔更像一个坏机器人。  
显然，在场的除了她之外没人对Rev-9报以同理心，莎拉甚至凑上去看那根玻璃管子能通往何处，机器人不需要用消化器官来补充能量，因此果不其然的，那根管子被卡尔用蛮力捅到了喉咙深处就捅不动了。

莎拉拿着手电筒朝里面照射，丹妮也忍着不适凑了过来，她感慨于这造物实在很真实，Rev-9有着和人类一样的口腔、舌头、喉口，甚至那些软肉被玻璃管子撑开的样子是如此活生生，但果不其然，它的喉咙并不通向它的内部。  
卡尔摇了摇头，拔出了管子，上面甚至连湿都没湿，这让丹妮心里勉强说服自己Rev-9并不会感到痛觉，毕竟刚刚看着Rev-9被管子从口腔硬生生捅到快胸腔的位置，管子那么粗，甚至隔着脖子也能看到圆柱形往里推进的形状，让她十分不好受。  
丹妮甚至觉得自己的脖子一阵发紧，她咽了一口唾沫。  
莎拉还在检查耳朵，卡尔却拿着管子走到Rev-9的脚边，他握住Rev-9的脚踝，把Rev-9的腿以M字型向上推开摆好——

丹妮克制不住的捂住了涨红的脸并后退了几步，在其他三个人都以一种学术研究的观察氛围下，她无法自制地感到羞耻。格蕾丝注意到了她，她走过来，安慰丹妮：“你不用把它当成一个人类，它也不是一个男人，它只是一个追杀你的机器人而已，它的肠道和它的金属骨架没有任何区别。”  
格蕾丝摸了摸丹妮的头，丹妮的反应很可爱，但也太柔情，格蕾丝觉得丹妮作为以后的领导者不应该在这样的事情上心软，她不由分说地把丹妮推到手术台旁，说：“它追杀你的时候可没有丝毫留情，丹妮，你也不用对它感到抱歉。”  
Rev-9大约已经进入了对内置功能地检测，因此外表的液态金属不再有变化，这正好方便了卡尔，他铁石心肠，用他两吨的臂力把玻璃管子捅进Rev-9那个拟人的、颜色漂亮、紧致的后穴里去了，这个机器人的身体不会流血也不会被撕裂，在暴力推进下，它的人类洞穴被扩张到不可思议的地步，连褶皱都被完全平整地撑开了，肠道内也被看的清清楚楚，那些红色软肉紧紧贴附在玻璃外壁上，让旁观地丹妮甚至产生了被章鱼触手吸附住了的幻觉。  
“他应该有和人类性交的功能。”卡尔观察了一下，把管子抽了出来并下了结论，“这样的深度应该是为男性生殖器设计的。”  
丹妮不知道这样一个杀人机器为什么被设计出了性交功能，也许是军团是一个追求完美主义的设计者，又或许方便这个有着漂亮脸庞的男人方便在床上将猎物一刀毙命。  
Rev-9身后的洞穴也并未通向它的钢铁躯壳内部，丹妮不知为何松了一口气，她赶紧打住自己的同情心，她还记得离Rev-9苏醒不到一个半小时的时间了。等时间一到，这个躺在手术台上任人宰割的可怜裸男就会变成无情无义的凶暴杀器。  
格蕾丝有些失望，她咬了咬下嘴唇，“在没有合适工具的条件话毁掉它很难，我不太清楚这个时代有什么东西可以毁掉它，莎拉，你觉得呢？”  
莎拉摇了摇头，她说：“无论是炼钢厂的高温、化工厂的强腐蚀液体、还是军方的EMP，我们赶过去都超过两个小时了。”  
气氛有些沉闷了起来，这时卡尔忽然问：“格蕾丝，它是怎么焊接的？”  
格蕾丝反问，“你想拆了它？”  
“这些年我为自己收集了很多拆卸工具，如果它的焊接方式和我类似，那我或许能拆开他。”  
相比他们之前想要炸开Rev-9的想法，拆机显得文明而优雅，而且成功率也上升了，于是他们就准备了起来，丹妮也凭借自己在流水线上的经验作赢得了一份递扳手的工作。


End file.
